


Adrenaline

by TheEbonHawk



Series: renegade heart - Jenner Rai [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bravado, Fear, Gen, Harassment, Mild Language, New enemies, Sith Academy, Sith OCs, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Jenner has a run in with Kehiri, a terrifying Sith Inquisitor, who has a nice time antagonizing her.
Relationships: Sith Inquisitor & Sith Warrior
Series: renegade heart - Jenner Rai [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076030
Kudos: 3





	Adrenaline

Jenner’s legs were shaking as she left Baras’ office. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment, but at some point during their meeting, she had quietly decided to leave his service. Despite the many reasons against it, the idea had solidified in her gut and taken over her so completely she was certain he would notice.

He hadn’t. He had no idea that his loyal puppet had turned on him in her heart, or he wasn’t letting on, which was more terrifying than any other possibility. 

Now that she was out in the hallway, the temptation to leave immediately was overwhelming. She couldn’t possibly stay. Any hint of disobedience or failure and Baras would have no more use for her, and if he had no use for her... But she couldn’t run away. Not without planning this out. If she did, it was much more likely she’d be hunted down and tortured. At least if she was caught here, it might be a quick death.

Her entire body was shaking now. She could barely focus on walking. She took a breath and pushed her aching legs to move a few steps more, and then took a break, leaning against the wall. 

There was nothing to do with the fear, nowhere for it to go. She had no target for the emotion bubbling inside her. It just rolled over her again and again. That was strength, she told herself. Turn it into adrenaline and use it.

But she felt so tired. 

The fear spiked as she felt eyes fall on her. The Force had warned her, not early enough to avoid this, but soon enough that she knew it was coming: a Sith inquisitor had caught her in a sharp gaze and was heading toward her, smirking at the chance of prey. It was exactly the kind of Sith Jenner hated: nasty, cruel ones who got off on fucking with other, weaker Sith. She could tell the Zabrak witch was one of the worst.

The inquisitor reached Jenner and gave a smile just as sharp as her eyes, blatantly cruel. “Oh, acolyte. What’s the matter with you?”

Jenner trembled and clenched her hands. She swallowed fear and let it pump through her veins again as anger. “I’m quite alright, Inquisitor. Just a bit of trouble with my cybernetics.”

“Hmm.” The inquisitor frowned at her now, unimpressed. Her eyes swept over Jenner’s body, taking in the scars and cybernetics anew. Some mix of disgust and pity entered her expression, and Jenner’s hate and fear of her doubled. “You shouldn’t let your pain stop you. Broken girl like you, you’re going to feel a lot of it.”

Jenner’s fists tightened further, her short, roughly cut nails digging into the sore palm of her flesh hand. “I already have, Inquisitor.”

The inquisitor smiled again, and Jenner felt sick. That always seemed to please them, hearing that she was in pain. She didn’t know why they enjoyed it so much. “I can see that. That’s good, acolyte. You’re empowered by your pain.” She stepped a bit closer, close enough that she could easily reach Jenner’s arms, her throat, her hair. No one would stop an inquisitor from assaulting an acolyte in the middle of this hallway. She meant nothing to anyone, except...

“I work for Baras,” Jenner said in a rush, and then flushed red as the inquisitor’s face twisted with amusement.

“Do you?” the zabrak purred, and Jenner nodded, her face still heating and her heart rate climbing as the inquisitor failed to move away. The inquisitor tilted her pink, horned head at her and narrowed her yellow eyes. “But not for much longer, maybe? You’re a flight risk, acolyte. I’ve seen them before. Broken little girls who thought they’d be happier somewhere else in this cruel galaxy.” 

Jenner bit the inside of her mouth to stop from talking while her voice was still weak. She stared those yellow eyes down and forced herself to sound confident, standing up off the wall and pushing her way into the inquisitor’s space. With their faces just inches apart, Jenner did her best impression of a brave woman. “I am not broken.”

“I hope not. It would be a shame if you strayed from the path.” She traced a line on Jenner’s left arm. “I don’t imagine you’d last long against lightning.”

No amount of willpower could stop the shaking from taking over again. There was a terrified part of her that was screaming now for her to run, to fight, to fall down and beg for mercy, whatever it might take, because the threat was turning her insides out. 

But then the inquisitor stepped back, still smiling, eyes still gleaming. “Good luck, little Sith. Feel better soon.”

She turned and strode off, leaving Jenner to sag back against the wall with a deep sigh, still trembling.


End file.
